K.H.2 and others.
K.H.2 and others(period intended) is a multi-episode fan fiction centering around a single central character with the initials K.H.2 whom goes on various adventures inspired by his favorite TV show, Ed, Edd n Eddy. The "and others" part of the title refers to the neighborhood kids which are not focused on too much but they're there when they need to be. 'Characters' K.H.2 The main character of the fan fiction, K.H.2 often is refered to as "K.H." since his father is never shown as are all the adults. K.H. is a very huge fan of Ed, Edd n Eddy; he has all of its DVDs. He craves excitement and laughs, often going off half-cocked on adventures inspired by the Eds and getting into trouble because of it. He doesn't take this or the Eds' failures on television as warnings, much like Eddy goes off without considering the consequences. He tends to be kind to people (when they're looking.) His type of kindness is prett much just having them go along during one of his adventures. He's a different type of kind and also quiet at school though sometimes his manners go away. He likes to sometimes act like the Eds, he'll even quote them but not always in an intelligent manner (sometimes quotes Ed). He likes to stay outside during breaks in the spring and summer depite the large amount of hair he has. Unlike the Eds, though, he doesn't wish to socialize and become a "cool" kid, he'd rather stay to himself, read books, watch his favorite show, go off half-cocked, stuff he finds normal. He is not good at sports or math but literature he is the best at that; he will occasionally show intelligence but normally acts easily influenced by his favorite show. Appearance: 'K.H likes to dress like the Eds such as things like a green jacket, a hat, a collared shirt etc. His usual wear is a red collared shirt, purplish blue pants and black shoes, he resembles Edd a bit but his face is rounder and his chin is smaller, he looks chubby. He has ''a lot ''of hair which is red, it's done to have two raised up parts in the front and the rest falling down below them to the bottom of his chin, his hair also looks oddly masculine. His skin tone is similar to Edd's. Hari Hari is one of the more frequently shown members of the neighborhood. He is sort of fascinated by Ed, Edd n Eddy'' but never finds it on television. He tends to be a very helpful person, often trying to keep K.H. out of trouble but is told to bog off. He seems to never hold anything against anybody even K.H.'s seeming lack of common sense which he himself has lots of. He has loads of streets smarts and everyone (except adrenaline junkee K.H.) tends to listen to him, he is considered one of the coolest kids of the neighborhood; his true intelligence is mild. The truth is that he also longs for the life of K.H. for ignorance must be bliss. He will talk to K.H. sometimes and likes to hear ''Ed', ''Edd n Eddy ''quotes ''when he does. For some reason, he is never invited over to K.H.'s house. He has the episode Hot Buttered Eds down but only if he could watch it now... '''Appearance: Hari is tall, like Rolf or Ed and has a squarish head with notable thick brows and his chin is edge-like. He has a thin appearance like Rolf's but with a much shorter neck. He has a medium amount of brown hair(which is still most notably longer than any boy's on Ed, Edd n Eddy) that he just lets hang down over his head. He wears a rolled up tan long sleeve button-up shirt that he leaves open with a white undershirt, blue pants and green shoes. His skin tone is the same as Jonny 2x4's. Rhonda Rhonda is a supporting character shown often in the backround or less often as a supporting character(if you could call her that.) She often puts a negative spin on lots of things and is in general very depressing to be around. But she hangs out with the others and often plays a role similar to Sarah's though rarely attacks people. She does have a softer side, she likes more things than she distastes such as bugs, animals, hanging out and (on occasion) K.H. Most of the time she acts like he doesn't exist. She will take advice from the cool and collected Hari and has a love-hate relationship with him. She often pops up at unlikely places such as outside the angry mob. She can also get angry easy but, as stated earlier, rarely hits people. When she catches K.H. she'll often simply turn him in even if he tries to make her stop (Things like:"Can we talk about this?") Appearance: '''Rhonda is slightly shorter than K.H., she has a head shape similar to Nazz's but is not pretty. She has a thick build, almost like Eddy's. She has black, braided hair that goes down past her shoulder. Her prefered clothing is a dark blue shirt with green pants and red shoes that look a bit like hi-tops. '''More characters coming this way... 'Locations' Like Ed, Edd n Eddy, K.H.2 and others has several locations near each other where the kids' adventures go on. Sparrow Lake The town where most of the events take place, it has an urban feel to it despite residing directly next to a lake. It has many structures and streets but there's one unique one: The Block. On the other side of the lake, you can see a medium sized city. The Block The Block is the street where the characters live, it's a little larger than the Cul-De-Sac and has twelve houses on it, six on one side, six on the other. It's a clean, safe neighborhood surrounded by rocky forest and at the left turn where it begins is town, the other end disappears into the Rocky Forest even with this it has a much more urban feel than Peach Creek. Rocky Forest A large forest with a rocky landscape and the so often tree that resides next to the lake and surrounds Sparrow Lake, the Waste Barrel and The Block. Waste Barrel A small junkyard near The Block located in the Rocky Forest, it has mounds of junk and no attendees but there's one difference: the junk piles are obviously made of car parts and metal, not just random junk and they're piled high enough to give The Block its urban feel. The Candy Store K.H.'s favorite place to go when he has money, only because the Eds like their candy store. It sells candy but not for the deals the one on ''Ed, Edd n Eddy ''has. One of the best parts are the huge Slovac jawbreakers sold there. Trivia/Goofs Trivia *K.H.2's full name is a secret, just as what is under Edd's hat is. *Adults are never shown. *K.H.2 is constantly asked what his real name is. *K.H.2 originally had much less hair but this was changed to avoid the title "Edd Wannabe". *The Rocky Forest is not often ventured into because it's creepy. *''Ed, Edd n Eddy ''plays on a fictitious channel in this fan fiction. *K.H. is sometimes seen with a pure black beanie on. *Some locations don't get alternatives in this, they are: Park 'n' Flush Trailer Park, Peach Creek Junior High, the jawbreaker factory, the Construction Site, the Peach Orchard etc. *The Kanker Sisters will not get any alternatives. Nothing against the Kankers, though.